


What happens in Russia

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 8x05 spec fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: In Russia, The Queens struggle to trust each other before but maybe they'll trust each other more before the cage match?
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	What happens in Russia

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this wasn't up sooner, but I wanted to finish What do you mean gone? First and after I finished that, I worked on this but I had a health issue which slowed me down but I feel better. I finished this last night and I'm updating before the episode tonight. Thank you, everybody, who's read, kudos and bookmarked the last few fics of mine, the feedback as more than I thought it'd be. Please kudos, comment and Bookmark. I don't own any characters, DC, DC Comics and the CW owns them.

** _~November 12th, 2019, Moscow, Russia~_ **

In the winter weather in Moscow, Oliver, Mia, and William moved from the airport straight to the hotel in Moscow. They went to the suite, put down their luggage while Oliver got on the phone, and went straight into a conversation in Russian. While their dad did that, William continued to work to set up his computers and Mia paced, knowing that on the TV was nothing that interested her at all.

“I will go to meet him, I'll be back soon,” Oliver announced as he hung up. Mia stood up and strolled to the door, blocking her father’s way “I want to join, this is the first time I’ve been in a foreign country, and I’m curious so can I come, please?” She requested hopefully. Oliver exhaled then shook his head “I don’t think you should, not because I don’t think you can’t hold yourself, but this is a different ball game than Star City.” He rushed out, seeing his daughter's displeased expression. Mia crossed her arms across her chest “Why not?” She questioned displeased. Oliver scrubbed his hands on his face “Because these men won’t hesitate to kill you or rape you. They’ll see you as another notch to the ascension of power or someone they have authority over.” He responded dismayed. Mia quirked up an eyebrow “What do you mean?” She inquired curiously. Oliver cleared his throat “Did your mom tell you anything about my five years away, notably my time in Russia?” He questioned her back. Mia bit her lip nervously “Not much, She told me you came here to keep a promise that you had to fight to maintain it but you also almost lost the chance to come home. That’s about it.” She explained softly.

Oliver small nodded “That’s the gist. Mia, every time I’m here things go wrong if they intend to so please trust me on this.” He pleaded desperately. Mia glanced into her dad’s pleading eyes, sighed and acknowledged “Alright, I’ll trust you.” She conceded resigned. Oliver smiled happily, kissed her forehead “Than you, sweetheart. I’ll be back later.” He said relieved before he left the hotel room. Closing the door, Mia looked over at her brother “You listened in on every word, didn’t you?” She stated knowingly. William looked away from his screen and grinned “It’s a little hard to not hear.” He said teasingly. Mia rolled her eyes “You big dork of a know-it-all.” She teased with a smile. William shrugged as Mia walked over and plopped down on the arm of the couch “Maybe, but I understand why you want to go out and explore.” He said knowingly. Mia raised her eyebrow “Really?” She wondered intrigued. Willam nodded “When I moved back in with my grandparents, even though I grew up there, I couldn’t explore Central City cause of the Metahumans.” He described empathetically. Mia nodded knowingly “Yeah, Central City was never the safer city that everyone thought it was.” She agreed softly. “It’s the same here. Whether it’s the Bratva or random thug, Russia isn’t safe, so while we know you can handle it lets trust dad’s judgment plus you don’t know your way around.” He advised wisely. Mia nodded slowly before William went back to what he was doing with Mia watching. 

When Oliver came back to the hotel room, he had a concentrating expression on his face, Mia sat up against the cushion “What’s wrong? What happened?” She inquired anxiously. Oliver sighed frustratedly “I couldn’t get him to give me the plans, but we struck a deal. To get the plans, I need to fight in a cage match.” He informed his children. Mia looked at her dad smugly and smirked proudly “Lucky for you, I’m undefeated.” She bragged confidently. Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked at William “Really?” He wondered curiously yet unsurprisingly. William nodded sheepishly “When we met, Mia was an undefeated fighter in an underground fight club.” He admitted nervously. Oliver turned to Mia “Why? Why a fight club?” He inquired curiously. Mia shuffled her feet “For money and stress release.” She responded. Knowing she would not reveal more, Oliver nodded “I don’t know…” He answered hesitantly. Mia pouted at her dad “Dad, you can’t do this alone. Let us help.” She pleaded hopefully.

After thinking for a moment, Oliver nodded “Alright, you can help. While I barely know the man, he won’t give up the plans willingly deal or not, so while Mia goes into the ring with me as my partner, William will be on comms and searches his study.” He directed them. Both Mia and William nodded “Okay, that’s perfect cause William can use the cover of the crowd to sneak through to the study, hopefully, there won’t be any guards.” Mia agreed enthusiastically.

After making sure they knew the plan, Oliver and Mia gave William a refresher of self-defense moves “Trust me, you’ll need these lessons for tomorrow night.” Oliver assures his son. As her father and brother went through the last exercise, Mia slithered out of the room towards her room and after rummaging in her suitcase she found what she was looking for “Bingo!” She murmured, clutching it tightly as she went back into the sitting room. When she enters the room, hiding the taser behind her back, her brother and dad are breathing heavily on the floor next to each other “Finished exercising or just exhausted?” She inquired teasingly. Oliver and Will looked at each other than at Mia “Both” They declared in unison. 

After Mia helped both of them up, The boys went over to the couch while Mia stayed standing “I have something for you, Will.” She said nervously. She moved her arm out from behind her back and in her hand was a taser “I was thinking since dad and I will be in the ring and while the refresher will help, having the taser as a backup would not only be good for you but calm my nerves.” She babbled before pulled into a hug by William. “Thank you for trusting me.” He whispered gratefully, in her ear. Mia wrapped her arms around him You’re welcome.” She whispered back. They pulled away, Mia placed the taser on the coffee table, “I will go to bed. Big day tomorrow.” She excused herself. Mia walked towards her room “I don’t want to talk.” She said abruptly, turning to see her dad. 

Oliver nodded understandingly “Maybe, but I have to say that was a huge leap you made back there.” He praised her. Mia shrugged, brushing it off “Yeah, maybe.” She mumbled uncertainly. Oliver shook his head “There’s no maybe about it. Trusting your brother to take care of himself without you is something huge, I should know.” He declared certainly. Mia raised an eyebrow “You had to do this with aunt Thea?” She questioned curiously. Oliver nodded “It as hard after I came back from the island. I wasn’t the same brother she knew, and she wasn’t the same sister I knew. But the biggest test was trusting her after revealing I was the Arrow. She was skilled, but she had an incident, and while she ended up fine, she ended up with blood lust, where she had an uncontrollable urge to kill. It was hard to trust her without having someone looking out for her in the field but after curing the bloodlust, she was good again.” He told her ominously with a haunted look in his eyes remembering that time. 

Mia nodded as she opened the door “Mom never really went into details but I knew it was bad. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” She apologized sincerely. Oliver smiled “Thank you, night Mia.” He accepted the apology. Mia nodded as she shuffled into the room “Night, dad.” She said sleepily as she closed the door. Oliver smiled at the door before he went back towards the sitting room. Whatever happened tomorrow it’ll be something they’ll never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
